Gargoyle Fanfic Notes ie:timeline,renamed,ect
by Knee Deep in Situations
Summary: Notes and info to help keep up with my gargoyles fanfiction. This will include timelines, family trees, nameing of un-named gargoyles and the renameing of the Manhattan clan. fanfic not up yet.
1. Renamed and Named Gargoyles

**Gargoyle Named and Changes**

Since the fanfiction is based as if the Hakon didn't smash the gargoyles, and the Manhatten clan wasn't t turned to stone and continued to live at the castle with Princess Katharine.

Also no sarcastic, idiotic reviews like "Thank you soooo much, I was having suuuuch a hard time keeping all the notes I had been personally keeping about your Gargoyle's fanfiction, this will be a huuuge help!" that arthur2shedsjackson wrote. I know the fanfic isn't up yet, i'm still working on it, I just wanted to put these up so when the fanfic gets to this point, people will know how and why i named them what i did. Obviously i can't keep them as they are from the cartoon/comics since they named themselves from places around New York. And since they're still in medieval Scotland, i picked out what i thought would fit them. If anyone has a different idea for a name please let me know. Any and all help is appreciated. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Hudson - Kenzie (meaning: wise leader)<p>

Hudson's Mate - Aife (meaning: beautifu, radiant, joyful. Greg Willson said that she was "A fierce warrior and a lovely individual. A tale of apprenticeship of the Ulster hero, Cu Chulainn, Aife was the fierest woman warrior in the world.)

Broadway - Irving (meaning: green water)

Second - Romeo

Sacrifice - Juliet (reason: Sacrifice, sacrificed herself to save Second in the comics)

Demona - Angle of the Night, or just Angle (reason: it's what Goliath calls her)

Bronx - Cailcan (meaning: whelp, young pup)

Brooklyn's Brother - Uailean (meaning: healthy, strong)

Lexington - Alexander (meaning: (Alex) smart alee/ reason: he's close to baby Alexander)

Brooklyn - Aodh (meaning: fire)

Nashville - Cin'aed (meaning: born of fire)

**Avalon Eggs**

Raphael - male

Uricl - male

Micheal - male

Azrael - male

Archangle - male

(There are 11 more males, 14 more females, 1 male garbeast, & 1 female garbeast not yet named for now.)


	2. Timeline

**Timeline**

Everything with a * at the end means 1.) I made it up (ie: events and such...) or 2.) It's about my O.C., Diana.

Also, because i think it'll be easier on the readers, im calling the Manhatten clan by the cartoon/comic given names.

* * *

><p>868 - Hudson was layed<p>

878 March - Hudson hatched

888 - Chomp & Chaw was layed

898 March - Chomp & Chaw hatched

908 - Second & Sacrifice was layed

914 - Archmage was born

918 March - Second & Sacrifice hatched

928 - Hyppolyts, Goliath, Demona, Iago, Desdemona, Othello, & Brooklyn's Brother was layed

938 March - Hyppolyta, Goliath, Demona, Iago, Desdemona, Othello & Brooklyn's Brother hatched

946 - Robbie (Captain of the Guard) is born

954 - Prince Malcolm is born

956 - Princess Elena is born

957 - Hakon is born; Broadway, Lexington, Brooklyn, & Schnozz was layed

958 March - Broadway, Lexington, Brooklyn, & Schnozz hatched

966 - Megus is born, Mary is born a few miles away from Wyveren.

971 - Prince Malcolm is introduced to Hudson & allied himself with the Wyvern gargoyles & begins to build Castle Wyvern with the help of the gargoyles. Robbie is than appointed Captain of the Guards. Archmage becomes castle's wizard.

975 - Prince Malcolm & Princess Elena gets married, Febuary - *Diana is born

976 - Princess Katharine is born

977 - Bronx, True, & Kermit was layed

978 - Bronx, True, & Kermit hatched

982 - Megus becomes Archmage's apperntace

984 - Archmage betrayes Prince Malcolm & is baished. He later comes back to get revenage by poisoning Malcolm. Hudson is blined in his eye when he went to get the cure from Archmage. Goliath become leader of the clan.

986 - Tom is born

988 March - 36 eggs laid in roockery.

993 - Iago deceives Othello. He is later banished from the clan for one year.

994 - **September 28th** Tom, Mary and other refugees are given shelter from rampaging Vikings at Castle Wyvern;** September 29th **Hakon & his vikings lay seige on Castle Wyvern & driven away by Goliath & the other gargoyles; **September 30th **The Captain approaches Hakon and offers to help him take the Castle; **October 1st **Vikings attack and capture the humans, *Diana stops Hakon from destroying the gargoyles. Peace is established between humans and gargoyles and Diana is promoted as the new Captain of the Guards.

998 March - the eggs in the rookery hatch

* * *

><p>From here on is made up with a few things from the cartoon intertwined. I did my best to keep all the cuples together.<p>

* * *

><p>1002 - Tom becomes Diana's 2nd in command of the Guards.<p>

1003 - Tom & Princess Katharine fall in love

1004 - Tom & Princess Katharine get married

1016 - Ophelia & Gabriel mate

1017 - Broadway & Angela mate

1042 - Katana & Fu-dog arrive Castle Wyvern (reason are unknown for now); Fu-dog becomes close to Brooklyn; Katana & Brooklyn mate

1028 - Artus & Gaberiel & Ophelia's egg was layed

1038 March - Artus & Gaberiel & Ophelia's egg hatched

1048 - Gwenyvere & Nashville was layed

1058 March - Gwenyvere & Nashville hatched

1068 - Lancelot was layed

1078 March - Lancelot hatched

1088 - Tachi was layed

1098 March - Tachi hatched

* * *

><p>More will be added later when i figure out dates and all.<p> 


End file.
